


Care and Maintenance [podfic]

by fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler), hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from <em>The Psychic</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Maintenance [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care and Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175965) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



> Reader: hardboiledbaby  
> Cover Artist: fire_juggler

  
**Length - 0:11:45**   


  
_Download at MediaFire:_ [**mp3 (10.9 MB)**](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?e9v3w9yugwnd01q) | [**m4b (1.48 MB)**](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8iiez4220bt76c1)

_Download at Audiofic Archive:_ [**mp3 (10.9 MB)**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/care-and-maintenance) | [**m4b (1.48 MB)**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/care-and-maintenance-audiobook)  


**Author's Note:**

> Reader's notes: I don't think it's any secret that I love Molo's work. This story is especially dear to my heart. I am ever grateful for her generous spirit and her encouragement. ♥ ♥ ♥ Fabulous cover art by the fabulous [Fire_Juggler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). ♥ ♥ ♥ Musical excerpt is from "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback.


End file.
